


Addiction

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan had an addictive personality. As in, he was easily addicted to things. Take sports for an example, from almost the day he was born his mother swore he always had some sort of ball in his hand. He had a very strong addiction to food, for whatever reason he almost always had food but never gained weight due to his fast metabolism. So, when sixteen year old Niall Horan smoked for the first time, he was hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Niall Horan had an addictive personality. As in, he was easily addicted to things. Take sports for an example, from almost the day he was born his mother swore he always had some sort of ball in his hand. He had a very strong addiction to food, for whatever reason he almost always had food but never gained weight due to his fast metabolism. So, when sixteen year old Niall Horan smoked for the first time, he was hooked. 

Niall pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He took a deep drag from the white stick. After today, this is what he needed. He'd failed his AP biology test and his teacher was suggesting he move into normal classes, he couldn't get a single basket in practice today and he was the team captain for gods sake! He knew his team was doubting his abilities but Niall didn't have a lot of confidence in himself either. Basketball had become more difficult with his lung condition and he wasn't as smart as the other kids in the AP classes. That was everything Niall was, smart and Basketball captain. It just felt like he was drained, like his life no longer had a purpose. Everyday was the same, get up, go to school, basketball practice, go home, sleep. It was numbing his mind. He had found something new though, in smoking. He was dead if anyone found out, his parents would kill him, his Mum because it would affect his grades and his Dad because this would get him kicked off the basketball team. He knew it was killing him, and maybe if someone found out they would see his cry for help. It had been 5 months, nobody had noticed. He smoked a near pack a day, the money wasn't a problem and all he had to do was pay a graduate of the basketball team and he'd go buy the cigs for him. Niall threw the stub on the ground and stomped it out. He picked another one out of his pack and as he was about to light it he heard a small voice.

"Those things kill you ya know." Niall turned in the direction of the voice, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I'm well aware of the risks." He answered, he wasn't about to be bullied about smoking by some kid who knew nothing about him.

"Whatever you say Horan." That shocked Niall because if this kid knew his name then he could tell everybody about the blondes smoking habit.

"How do you know my name?" 

"Everybody knows your name, Niall Horan Basketball Captain of the Wolverhampton High Wolves. You might as well be a legend at that school." 

"And who are you then Mr. All knowing?"

"Liam Payne, protester of white cancer sticks." Liam Payne, Niall knew the name sounded familiar but he couldn't pinpoint from where. He had to admit with his light brown hair and chocolate eyes Liam was very attractive.

"Well Liam Payne are you gonna go tell everyone that the great basketball captain smokes cigarettes everyday?" Niall asked, trying to seem confident but he was also scared shitless. This kid held the power to wreck his life.

"No," the brown eyed boy said, "I know you're not stupid, there's gotta be a pretty good reason for you to risk fucking up all you have going on just for a cancer stick." 

After that Liam just walked away. Niall watched him go and couldn't help but feel slightly more alone than before. 

~

It carried on after that, Niall would come out for his daily after school smoke and Liam would stand near him (not to close though because second hand smoking is just as bad as smoking yourself) and rant on and on about the dangers of smoking. Niall remembered a particular day when Liam stood right next to him and asked him something he could never forget.

"You know all this time not once have you asked if I want one. I always thought smokers wanted people to enjoy it with them."

"I don't smoke to enjoy it, I smoke to die." After that Liam stayed silent. Simply standing there next to each other. Niall always thought all he was doing on earth was existing, nothing remarkable going on in his life and he would never do something great like Gandhi or Nelson Mandela, he would just exist. But the idea of existing with Liam seemed, nice. 

"Do you believe in God?" Liam finally broke the silence. To say Niall was shocked by the new topic was an understatement but he answered none the less. 

"No, I believe in what I can see and touch, I can't see or touch God but there's plenty of evidence supporting the Big Bang and evolution. Do you?"

"I think so." Niall looked quizzically at the older boy, "but even if there is a God to them were just ants, and when you look at ants you can't tell which ones are good, bad, loyal. That's all we are, ants. So if God is looking down he can't tell who's good or bad, he's just ready to stomp us with his shoe. If I step on an Ant hill those ants could be praying to me all they want but I couldn't hear them, so why should I spend my life living by some guys rules when he can't really tell who's listening or not. Even if i told them what to do, those ants couldn't understand what i'm saying, maybe they'd hear me wrong. I'm just gonna live how I want to and not worry about God hanging over me with a big ass shoe." 

Niall chuckled at the last part but couldn't help thinking about how true that would be, if there is a God we are Ants. He liked that metaphor. The blonde boy dropped his stub on the ground and stomped out the flame. As usual the two headed off in different directions as Niall thought more about God, ants, and existing. 

~

The next day Niall went for his after school smoke only to find he was never joined by the brown haired boy. This continued for a week and in that week Niall never felt more hopeless and alone, he hadn't realized how attached he had grown to Liam. He loved seeing those chocolate eyes lighting up when he talked about the dangers of "cancer sticks" brighter then any cigarette ever could. He loved his light brown hair and how it always looked like it would be so soft and how Niall wanted to run his fingers through it so badly. His favourite thing about Liam was that he was so caring, he always cared about everyone no matter how hopeless they seemed. Niall loved Liam. 

~ 

The Irishman sat sitting leaned against a wall lit cigarette in hand. He took a drag, holding it in enjoying the slight burn and the taste of nicotine. He let it go breathing out smoke flowing out from between his lips. He leaned his head back against the fall and shut his eyes only to be met with the same chocolate colour he always saw when he shut his eyes these days. 

"Those things kill you ya know." He knew that voice all too well. He'd missed that voice.

"A good friend once told me that." Niall turned only to be met with the same striking chocolate colour that was embedded in his mind. 

"This friend of yours must be pretty smart." Liam was sat right next to Niall, heads turned towards each other, their breaths meeting in the small space left between their lips.

"Yeah, he was beautiful too." Niall whispered not daring to speak any louder in danger of ruining what was happening.

"This friend, what happened to him." 

"He stopped talking to me for some reason, that's when I realized I loved him." Liam breathed in sharply before letting it go.

"I love you too." Their lips crashed forwards as Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's neck while The blondes wrapped around his waist, the cigarette lying on the ground long forgotten. 

Niall slightly bit on Liam's lower lip to which the older boy obliged and opened his mouth. Liam tasted like chocolate and just Liam while Niall was sure his mouth was tasting of Nicotine. Liam pulled away breathing heavily.

"Niall I can't. You smoke and I swore I would never date another guy who smoked." The irishlad knew what had to be done if he wanted to keep Liam here. He took out his pack of smokes and his lighter. Flicking the lighter until a small flame emerged from it and held it under the package. It quickly caught fire and the blue eyed boy chucked it onto the road. Liam stared wide eyed at the flame, not quite believing what had just happened. 

"You know," Liam started, "that's a real road hazard what if somebody drives over that." Liam started ranting with a slight teasing tone in his voice. Niall tackled the brown eyed boy to the ground leaning over him.

"I suppose you can take care of it later." With that Niall and Liam locked lips in a passion.

After that the two came out to their friends, then family, then the school. They were completely overwhelmed by the support they got, sometimes even from complete strangers. Of course there was the odd religious freak who glared at them but the two remained happy as ever. 

Niall realized it wasn't his grades or his basketball that made him who he was. It was his laugh and his jokes, everything that Liam continuously told the younger boy he loved about him. That's who Niall was. He wasn't some basketball captain or the smart kid, and he was definitely no longer a smoker, although there would always be the odd slip up. He was Niall James Horan, boyfriend of Liam James Payne.


End file.
